I Love You? I Love You Not?
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Hermione tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta dan berpikir kalau ini adalah pengaruh ramuan cinta. Pairing Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  SSHG


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Pairing : **Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (SSHG)

**Warning** : Siap-siap kecewa… NO LEMON!

**A/N** : Akhirnya saya bisa juga bikin fanfic rating T. Hohoho… Dan ini fanfic pertama yang saya tulis setelah Lebaran. Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin everybody! Percaya atau tidak, saya lagi puasa nih pas nulisnya, nebus bolong-bolong yang kemaren. Mungkin itu juga yang bikin rating favorit saya jadi bergeser dari M ke T. *alasan*

**Ingat! **Ini AU dan di cerita ini Hermione berumur 25 tahun n Severus 44 tahun.

000000

**I Love You? I Love You**** Not?**

Pagi itu Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang sukar diungkapkan. Rongga dadanya sesak. Gelisah, semangat, bingung, dan segala macam bercampur aduk di dalam sana. Ia tak tahu apa, kenapa, atau bagaimana. Yang ia tahu hanya satu. Ia jatuh cinta kepada Snape.

Yeah. Severus Snape. Ia, Hermione Jane Granger, jatuh cinta kepada Severus Snape. Kepada guru paling kejam dan paling ditakuti di seantero Hogwarts. Kepada ahli ramuan terbaik yang ada di Inggris. Kepada penyihir pria dengan kekuatan sihir hitam luar biasa hebat dan bisa terbang tanpa sapu. Kepada pria yang brilian, super misterius, dan tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya.

Dan dia—Hermione Jane Granger, sahabat Harry Potter, salah satu pahlawan dalam perang besar melawan Voldemort, Orde of Merlin Kelas Satu, lulusan terbaik Hogwarts di angkatannya, guru Rune Kuno di Hogwarts saat ini—tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada Snape secara mendadak begini.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, pikir Hermione panik.

_Aku tak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta kepada Snape! Maksudku, bagaimana bisa? Apa yang menarik darinya? Malah, aku punya jutaan alasan untuk tidak mencintainya. Benar, kan? Snape mantan Pelahap Maut. __Dia antisosial, berkepribadian buruk, dan pria yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Dan… dia jauh lebih tua daripada aku. _

_Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada Snape. Tidak mungkin. _

_Ta—tapi… Apa salahnya jatuh cinta kepada Snape? Setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau aku normal, kan? _

_Snape seorang pria tulen. __Memang sih, dia nyaris tak pernah terlihat berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun. Tetapi dia punya sejarah panjang dengan Lily Potter. Jenggot Merlin! Snape mencintainya selama dua puluh tahun, atau mungkin malah lebih lama dari itu. Snape mencintai Lily sejak mereka masih berumur belasan. Ini tandanya Snape memang pria sejati yang tertarik kepada wanita, dan artinya aku tidak salah sasaran jika jatuh cinta kepadanya._

_Benarkah? _

_Bagaimana jika Snape masih mencintai Lily sampai sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Snape menutup hatinya kepada semua wanita karena cinta __mati ini? Bagaimana kalau Snape tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Lily? _

Hermione menarik nafas panjang, berguling di atas ranjangnya. Antusiasmenya mulai meredup, digantikan oleh rasa pahit dan pedih.

_Aku tak mungkin mencintai pria yang begitu obsesif dan posesif seperti itu. Pria yang begitu mendambakan seorang wanita yang tak pernah membalas cintanya. Pria yang sangat setia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk seorang wanita yang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk ia miliki. _

_Aku tak mungkin mencintai Severus Snape. _

Sekali lagi Hermione menarik nafas panjang. Ruang hatinya terasa sedikit ringan saat setetes demi setetes airmatanya jatuh. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia menggeleng keras-keras, menjerit dalam hatinya.

_Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Severus Snape! Tidak mungkin!_

Maka hanya ada satu penjelasan, pikir Hermione, mencoba logis. Ada yang diam-diam memberinya Amortentia. Yeah. Itu masuk akal.

Seseorang mencampurkan Amortentia dengan sengaja ke dalam minumannya. Mungkin jus labu yang semalam diminumnya saat makan malam bersama di Aula Besar. Atau teh yang selalu disediakan peri-rumah di ruang guru. Entahlah. Hanya itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

_Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa Snape? _

_Mungkin ini hanya untuk olok-olok belaka. Pasti akan lucu sekali kalau kelelawar tua itu—Snape terlibat asmara dengan kutu buku membosankan seperti aku. Pasangan aneh. Pasangan yang kurang kerjaan. Pasangan dagelan terlucu abad ini. _

Hermione meraba dadanya di bagian jantung. Dadanya sakit sekali. Tapi lebih dikarenakan oleh perasaan sakit hatinya yang mendalam.

_Teganya…Siapa pun yang melakukan ini kepadaku, aku tidak akan mengampuninya!_

000000

_Bedebah! Bajingan keparat! _

Hermione terus saja merutuk dalam hati. Kebencian menjalari tubuhnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus bisa memulihkan diri. Ia harus mampu mencari cara untuk menghilangkan pengaruh Amortentia ini sebelum ia jadi gila.

Ia tak pernah bisa menghapus Severus Snape dari pikirannya. Ia tak sanggup melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu setiap kali mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Ia terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyisir rambut hitam Snape dengan jari-jarinya, menikmati kelembutan kulitnya yang pucat sewaktu membelai wajah pria itu, saling menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Snape yang panjang-panjang, dan mencicipi bibir tipis pria itu lagi dan lagi. Kini ia makin muak kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak boleh terus-menerus memikirkan hal semacam ini!

_Aku jatuh cinta kepada Snape? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah terjadi padaku, dan aku tidak bodoh._

Tumpukan buku yang menggunung di hadapannya menjadi saksi keseriusannya. Salah satu dari sekian banyak buku ini pasti mencantumkan mantra atau ramuan untuk menghilangkan efek Amortentia, dan Hermione sangat yakin ia akan segera menemukannya cepat atau lambat.

Berhari-hari ia habiskan untuk melakukan riset di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Di sela-sela peralihan jam belajar-mengajar, sesaat sebelum makan malam, sesudah makan malam, dan seharian selama akhir pekan, Hermione gigih mencari. Tak peduli apa pandangan heran orang-orang kepadanya. Tak peduli jika ia dianggap kesetanan. Toh seumur hidupnya ia selalu dianggap kutu buku tulen. Hermione Granger memang dilahirkan untuk membabat habis semua buku di dunia, heh?

Yang ada di dalam pikiran Hermione hanyalah ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada Snape, dan ia akan membuktikannya begitu menemukan penangkal Amortentia.

"Miss Granger."

Ia mencelos. Suara yang menegurnya ini terdengar datar sekaligus lembut. Nyaris tanpa emosi. Membangkitkan bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya secara otomatis. Oh, tidak…

Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, dengan berat hati mengalihkan perhatiannya dari halaman buku yang sedang ditekuninya.

"Profesor Snape?"

Sepasang mata kelam dan tajam itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah berusaha mengebor jauh ke dalam otaknya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat, menampakkan perubahan raut wajah yang dingin sekaligus elegan. Seulas bibir tipisnya tetap berupa garis datar. Tanpa senyum.

Seketika itu Hermione merasakan rongga dadanya bergolak. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkontrol dan kedua tangannya diselimuti keringat dingin. Mendadak ia gugup, panik, dan… senang. Tidak. Orang waras mana pun pasti tak mungkin merasa senang saat bertemu dengan pria seangker Snape. Ini hanya pengaruh Amortentia. Yeah. Tentu saja.

"Kulihat ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan. Sejak kapan Snape peduli kepadanya? Severus Snape tidak pernah peduli kepada orang lain kecuali kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia antisosial, ingat? Dia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Apa ini halusinasi akibat efek Amortentia?

"Aku baik-baik saja, _sir_." Kalimat ini meluncur tidak semulus biasanya dari bibir Hermione.

Nafas Hermione nyaris berhenti ketika Snape menatapnya dengan sorot ingin tahu selama beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar ia meremas perkamen yang digenggamnya. Jantungnya semakin berontak, seakan ingin melompat keluar. Sensasi aneh segera menderanya, dan semua ini berasal dari tubuh pria tinggi langsing yang ada di hadapannya. Pancaran kharisma Severus Snape.

"Baiklah," kata Snape pada akhirnya. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Miss Granger."

"Profesor Snape. Aku sudah bukan lagi muridmu. Jadi kenapa kau tidak berhenti memanggilku dengan nama belakangku?" bisik Hermione, sedikit mendesah. Sedetik kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahi. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti orang kasmaran. _Astaga! _

Sebelum Hermione membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, menyesali kekonyolannya, dan memplester mulutnya dengan lakban, Snape menjawab. "Kebiasaan. Formalitas. Respek."

_Respek? Severus Snape respek kepadaku? _

Sorot mata Snape tajam menyelidik saat mendapati perubahan ekspresi Hermione. "Sebelum menjadi kolegaku, kau adalah muridku selama bertahun-tahun, Miss Granger. Masih sulit bagiku untuk membiasakan diri memanggilmu dengan nama selain itu. Lagipula, kau sendiri masih memanggilku 'sir'. Kau bisa memanggilku Severus, jika kau mau."

"Severus?" Hermione tertegun. Tak menyangka nama itu terlontar dengan sangat mudahnya. Lidahnya bisa diajak berkompromi. Di sisi lain, otak dan jantungnya kacau. "Severus, kalau begitu," ucap Hermione, memaksakan seulas senyum. Seketika itu dadanya terasa hangat dan lapang.

Severus mengangguk, masih belum ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari Hermione, dan Hermione tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tergerak untuk meminta pria itu duduk di sebelahnya.

_Tunggu. Bukan pertama kalinya Severus duduk bersebelahan denganku, kan? Dia sudah berulang kali duduk di sampingku saat rapat staff dan acara makan bersama di Aula Besar. Kami bahkan sering terlibat diskusi serius tentang teori-teori ramuan. Beberapa kali merebus ramuan bersama-sama, malah. Dan, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali dia memukauku dengan pemikiran jeniusnya. _

Hermione mungkin tidak menyadari. Tapi Severus sadar. Kali ini tatapan mata wanita itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi antusias. Seolah wanita itu sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Riset tentang ramuan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Hermione tersenyum, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia buru-buru melipat sudut halaman yang sedang dibacanya dan menutup buku itu sebelum Severus sempat membacanya. Di halaman itu tertulis instruksi meracik ramuan penangkal Amortentia. Bahaya kalau Severus sampai tahu. "Err, boleh aku minta tolong, Severus?"

Severus tidak menjawab, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A—aku perlu meracik suatu ramuan untuk alasan tertentu, dan karena itulah aku ingin meminjam laboraturiummu…" Usai mengatakannya, Hermione menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tak mau menjabarkan ramuan apa yang diperlukannya dan juga apakah yang ia maksud dengan 'alasan tertentu' itu. Severus tak boleh tahu.

"Ramuan apa? Mungkin masih ada di lemari persediaanku…"

"Tidak," potong Hermione cepat. "Kau tak punya. Kau tak mungkin punya."

Severus memincingkan kedua matanya, curiga. Kali ini Hermione memaksakan diri untuk terus menatap mata Severus. Di sisi lain, ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi itu sulit sekali. Dengan posisi mereka yang begitu dekat, Hermione bisa betul-betul merasakan kehadiran Severus. Kehangatan tubuh pria itu, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan… bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

_Aku ingin sekali menciumnya…_

Detik berikutnya, Hermione terpana. Kedua pipinya memanas. Ia ngeri sendiri mengetahui betapa ia kesulitan mengontrol pikirannya. Merlin! Dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang ahli Legilimency dan malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!

"Aku mengerti," kata Severus setelah mereka saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa menit.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi.

_Apanya yang kau mengerti? Apa kau mengerti bagaimana aku bisa tiba-tiba jatuh cinta kepadamu? Apa kau mengerti kalau saat ini aku kesulitan mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu, melompat ke pangkuanmu, dan menciummu dengan penuh gairah? _

"Kurasa tidak. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Maaf?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, _si_—Severus," ulang Hermione lirih. "Karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal semacam ini __kepadamu. Yeah. Kepadamu! Aku belum pernah merasa begitu kuat sekaligus rapuh di saat yang bersamaan gara-gara seorang pria. Aku belum pernah merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat sewaktu berdekatan dengan pria mana pun seperti saat ini, saat aku bersamamu. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu… kasmaran._

"A—aku sedang kebingungan."

"Bisa kulihat."

"Karena itulah aku perlu membuat ramuan ini untuk memastikan," tekan Hermione lamat-lamat, memberanikan diri sekali lagi untuk menatap langsung mata Severus. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

_Aku ingin memastikan kalau perasaanku padamu ini tidak nyata. Karena aku tidak mungkin—tidak akan pernah mungkin—bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu. Amortentia. Yeah. Seseorang membubuhi minumanku dengan ramuan berengsek itu, dan aku akan segera membuat penangkalnya. _

"Dan kukira 'sesuatu' itu tidak boleh diberitahukan kepadaku?"

"Tidak. Jangan tersinggung, Severus. Aku hanya… Ini masalah pribadiku." Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, grogi. Ia tak mahir berbohong dan ia tak ingin Severus membombardirnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan. "Tapi jika kau tidak mengizinkanku memakai laboratoriummu, aku bisa memakai kamar mandi Myrtle Merana…"

"Tidak. Kau boleh memakainya, Miss Granger. Lagipula, selama ini pintu laboraturium pribadiku selalu terbuka untukmu," ujar Severus datar, ekspresinya mulus tanpa emosi.

Kalimat terakhir Severus langsung meresap ke dalam otaknya, membangkitkan ingatannya. Tentu saja. Selama ini Severus tak pernah melarangnya memasuki laboraturium pribadinya, salah satu tempat yang hanya boleh dimasuki Severus seorang di Hogwarts, selain bilik pribadinya.

_Bukankah seharusnya ini merupakan sebuah sinyal kalau Severus memperlakukanku secara khusus? _

Namun Hermione tidak ingin merenungkannya lama-lama. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah sesegera mungkin meracik ramuan penangkal Amortentia.

"Terima kasih, Severus. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu."

Hermione tersenyum manis dan ia terpana saat menyadari sudut bibir tipis Severus sedikit melengkung. Pria itu balas tersenyum kepadanya. Hampir tersenyum, lebih tepatnya. Sesuatu yang sangat langka terjadi.

_Severus Snape tak pernah tersenyum kepada siapa pun, dan saat ini dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku! Bukan menyeringai licik atau mencibir. Ia tersenyum. Yeah. Tersenyum._

000000

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir Hermione menghela nafas. Ia masih kebingungan. Makin kebingungan, malahan. Tadinya ia pikir penangkal Amortentia adalah solusi terbaik untuk masalahnya. Tapi setelah ia berhasil membuatnya, ia ragu untuk meminumnya. Bukan. Ia tak mau meminumnya.

_Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…_

Hermione menatap botol kecil berisi ramuan penangkal Amortentia yang ada di hadapannya. Ia meraihnya, menggenggamnya dengan ragu-ragu, sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya kembali.

_Sial! Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Cepat minum dan tuntaskan semuanya! Berengsek!_

Tangan Hermione gemetar saat meraih botol kecil itu sekali lagi. Ia membuka sumbatnya perlahan-lahan dan mendekatkan botol itu ke bibirnya.

_Tidak_.

Lagi-lagi ia meletakkan botol itu ke tempatnya semula dan merutuk dalam hati.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak ia mendapat ijin dari Severus untuk memakai laboraturiumnya, dan seminggu setelahnya ia berhasil membuat ramuan terkutuk ini. Sekarang ia malah tidak cepat-cepat meminumnya.

Anehnya, selama itu pula ia seolah bisa menoleransi pengaruh Amortentia di dalam dirinya. Ia mulai menikmati perasaan gugup bercampur senang yang selalu menderanya setiap kali berdekatan dengan Severus. Bahkan ia selalu tersenyum tanpa sadar jika tak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan pria itu dan terlarut dalam diskusi panjang mereka. Sensasi ini tak mungkin bisa ia rasakan lagi tanpa ramuan Amortentia. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sensasi ini, dan itu pemikiran tolol.

_Kenapa tidak? Aku__ tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pengaruh Amortentia jika tak mau meminum ramuan ini. Tapi… Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya…Aku tak rela…_

Hermione berjalan mondar-mandir di tempatnya. Untunglah, ruang guru masih sepi pagi ini dan hanya ada dia seorang diri di sana. Setidaknya ini memberinya sedikit waktu untuk berpikir dan merenung sebelum jam belajar-mengajar dimulai. Ia tak mungkin bisa berkonsentrasi mengajar kalau pikirannya kacau-balau.

"Aku harus meminumnya," gumam Hermione.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi—karena ia takut usahanya gagal lagi—Hermione meraih botol kecil yang selalu disimpannya di dalam saku jubahnya selama seminggu ini, dan ia meneguknya sampai habis.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Semenit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Tak ada yang terjadi. Aneh.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sudah mengikuti semua instruksi di buku dan membuat ramuan yang sama persis dengan yang dideskripsikan di sana. Karena itu tak mungkin ia keliru. Di samping itu, nilai Ramuannya selalu yang tertinggi di antara teman-teman seangkatannya dulu.

_Tapi tunggu… Kenapa ini? Kenapa pandanganku berkunang-kunang? Kenapa perutku serasa terbakar? Kenapa tenggorokanku seperti dicekik? A—aku tak bisa bernafas. Kakiku lemas. Semua terlihat semakin gelap._

Sedetik kemudian Hermione jatuh terkapar di lantai. Tak sadarkan diri.

000000

"Profesor Granger?"

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione merasakan kepalanya berat dan tubuhnya begitu lemas, susah untuk digerakkan. Ranjang rumah sakit sekolah memang tak pernah terasa empuk, tapi jelas bukan itu penyebabnya.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Aku merasa seperti baru saja diduduki bayi Troll…"

Madam Pomfrey mengerutkan dahinya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat senang. "Kau keracunan, profesor. Bahkan kau sudah koma selama tiga hari."

"Benarkah?" Hermione berjengit. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Oh, benar. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa beberapa saat setelah meminum ramuan penangkal Amortentia. Jadi ia keracunan gara-gara ramuan sialan itu? Aneh.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, profesor?" tanya madam Pomfrey dengan nada lemah-lembut, ekspresinya khawatir. "Kenapa kau mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Bunuh diri?" Kedua alis Hermione terangkat. Ia membelalak.

"Kau minum racun untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu begitu putus asa dan kebingungan. Kami mencemaskanmu. Aku tahu—kami semua tahu—kalau akhir-akhir ini kau tampak punya masalah besar dan jadi lebih pendiam daripada biasanya, tapi aku tak menyangka—kami semua tak menyangka—kau akan nekat melakukan ini. Kau masih muda."

Bibir Hermione setengah terbuka. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Pertama, dia tidak bunuh diri. Kedua, dia keracunan setelah meminum ramuan penangkal Amortentia. Ketiga, dia meminum ramuan terkutuk itu setelah mendadak jatuh cinta kepada Severus Snape. Semua ini mustahil diungkapkan ke ruang publik, dan kini orang-orang beranggapan ia ingin bunuh diri! Edan!

"Tapi sudahlah. Yang terpenting kau selamat. Severus melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Ia yang pertama kali menemukanmu terkapar di ruang guru dengan mulut berbuih. Aku belum pernah melihat dia secemas itu selama ini. Untung saja dia selalu menyimpan bezoar di saku jubahnya," jelas madam Pomfrey, kali ini terkesan mengomel. "Kukira kau perlu banyak istirahat. Kau tampak kebingungan, _dear_."

Hermione mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Well, yeah. Dia memang kebingungan. Kenapa penangkal Amortentia malah meracuninya, alih-alih mengembalikan kondisinya ke normal? Saat ini, yang paling ingin ia lakukan adalah berlari ke perpustakaan dan mencari tahu. Namun tentu saja madam Pomfrey tidak akan mengizinkannya.

_Err… tunggu dulu. Tadi madam Pomfrey menyebut-nyebut nama Severus. Oh, Mo__rgana! Severus yang menemukan aku sedang keracunan! Tidak! Dia akan menganggapku idiot kalau sampai tahu apa penyebabnya!_

Terdengar suara orang berdehem di belakang madam Pomfrey. Hermione terkesiap saat matron rumah sakit itu berbalik dan menyapa Severus.

_Ini dia! Sumber penderitaanku datang! Tepat pada waktunya!_

"Aku ingin bicara kepada Miss Granger, Poppy." Ucapan Severus ini lebih terkesan sebagai sebuah perintah.

"Tidak, Severus. Aku takut kau tak bisa melakukannya. Dia butuh banyak istirahat setelah apa yang baru saja ia alami."

"A—aku ingin bicara dengan Severus, tolong," pinta Hermione sopan, berusaha tampak memelas. "Lima menit saja. Tolong."

Madam Pomfrey menatapnya lekat-lekat, memastikan Hermione tidak sedang mengigau, sebelum mengiyakan dengan berat hati. "Lima menit. Tak boleh lebih."

"Terima kasih." Hermione tersenyum lemah.

Severus menunggu sampai madam Pomfrey masuk ke dalam kantornya dulu, lalu ia duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Hermione. Pria itu menatapnya tajam dan membuat perasaan Hermione jadi tidak karuan.

"Ramuan penangkal Amortentia, benar?" todongnya.

Jantung Hermione seakan melorot ke perut. Ia kaget bukan main. Bagaimana Severus bisa tahu?

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Severus berujar, "Bahan-bahan yang kau ambil dari dalam lemariku adalah bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat penangkal Amortentia. Sehari sebelum kau meminjam laboratoriumku, aku menghitung stok bahan-bahanku. Jadi aku tahu apa saja yang berkurang saat melakukan perhitungan ulang. Lagipula, seorang master ramuan tidak bisa jadi master kalau dia tak mengenali ramuan lewat baunya."

Severus menunjukkan botol kosong yang dikenali Hermione sebagai botol ramuan pembawa petaka itu.

"Well?"

"Well apa?" Hermione pura-pura sibuk memilin ujung selimutnya. Ia gugup sekali. Severus bisa membongkar rahasia dengan begitu mudahnya. Sial!

"Well, kenapa kau tidak sepandai biasanya, Miss Granger?"

Hermione melotot kesal. Ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk, tapi seketika itu pula kepalanya terasa sangat sakit seolah ada Hippogriff yang menyeruduknya telak.

"Gadis konyol!" Severus cepat-cepat mendekapnya dan membaringkannya kembali dengan hati-hati. "Kau masih lemah! Jangan bergerak secara tiba-tiba begitu!"

"Ka—kau memanggilku gadis konyol! Ka—kau kelelawar bongsor!"

Severus tampak shock. Belum ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengatainya 'kelelawar bongsor' tepat di depan mukanya begini. Dia guru paling ditakuti di seantero Hogwarts!

"Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk memperolokku, Miss Granger. Terutama karena kaulah orang yang melakukan kebodohan dalam kasus ini. Meminum ramuan penangkal Amortentia di saat kau tidak memerlukannya? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah terjadi di Hogwarts sepanjang sejarah."

"A—aku memerlukannya," bantah Hermione ngotot.

"Tidak. Kau tidak memerlukannya," balas Severus tak kalah keras kepala. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu seperti apa Amortentia itu. Ramuan cinta yang memanipulasi perasaan peminumnya, membuatnya merasakan cinta palsu, menciptakan halusinasi dan menstimulasi sensasi yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada." Kali ini bibir tipis itu mencibir. "Jadi seharusnya kau bisa membedakan mana perasaan cinta palsu dengan cinta yang sejati."

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya sampai rongga dadanya sedikit lapang, dan menjawab lirih. "Aku tertarik—jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tidak seharusnya… Kupikir aku tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya… "

Hermione membasahi bibirnya, gelisah. Severus memusatkan semua perhatiannya kepadanya. Pria itu menanti penjelasannya dengan sabar.

"Aku memikirkannya sepanjang waktu. Bayangannya selalu muncul setiap kali aku memejamkan mataku. Aku kacau dan susah mengendalikan diri saat ngobrol dengannya. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih setiap tahu ia berada di dekatku. Aku selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan… " Hermione menahan nafas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Semoga Severus tak tahu kalau pembicaraan ini adalah tentang dirinya. "Dan melakukan hal-hal intim bersamanya."

"Oh."

"Oh? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Oh? Kau sangat membantu, Severus Snape!" ucap Hermione jengkel. "Jelas sekali kalau aku sedang dalam pengaruh Amortentia. Jika tidak, tentu aku tak akan mengalami hal bodoh semacam itu."

"Jika kau dalam pengaruh Amortentia, kebodohan yang kau lakukan akan jauh lebih parah," balas Severus dingin. "Kau akan tergila-gila sampai hilang kendali dan lupa diri. Kau akan langsung terjun dari menara Astronomi jika orang yang kau 'cintai' memintamu melakukannya. Kau akan membelah dadamu secara harfiah jika dia ingin kau membuktikan 'cintamu'. Kau akan bersedia melakukan segala-galanya demi memuaskan dan menyenangkan hatinya. Kau akan rela diperbudaknya."

"Oh?"

"Oh? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan, Miss Granger? Cerdas!" cemooh Severus, menirukan perkataan Hermione tadi.

"Itu mengerikan. Aku nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata." Hermione teringat peristiwa yang menimpa Ron dulu. Harry bilang Ron melakukan hal-hal nyeleneh dan mendadak tergila-gila kepada Romilda Vane yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. "Ku—kurasa aku bisa membedakan cinta sungguhan dengan cinta palsu sekarang."

Hermione merutuk dalam hati, merasa bodoh sekali. Dia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, karena itulah ia tak tahu seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta. Sekarang dia sudah tahu dan cukup lega. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa cintanya kepada Severus bukan cinta hasil manipulasi Amortentia, masalahnya belum selesai.

_Demi kutang Morgana! __Aku jatuh cinta kepada Severus Snape! Jatuh cinta sungguhan! _

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, Miss Granger, aku tidak ingin tahu. Tetapi kau menggugah rasa ingin tahuku. Siapa yang kau anggap sangat tidak mungkin untuk kau cintai, sampai-sampai kau mengira kau dipengaruhi Amortentia?"

Hermione mendesah. Ia tahu pertanyaan ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan ditanyakan Severus. Tapi ia tak mau menjawabnya. Mentalnya belum siap. Tidak akan pernah siap, mungkin.

"Siapa dia, Miss Granger?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Severus."

"Dumbledore?"

"Bukan!"

"Filch?"

"Kau gila!"

"McGonagall?"

"Kau pikir aku apa?"

Bantal Hermione melayang menimpuk muka Severus. Tapi alih-alih murka, pria itu justru menyeringai. Tampaknya ia senang melihat Hermione kesal. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku?"

Bibir Severus bersiap mencibir, namun kali ini Hermione tidak mengamuk. Sebaliknya, wanita berambut keriting lebat itu gelagapan. Mukanya merah padam karena malu. Ekspresi Severus pun berubah. Dingin, tanpa emosi. Tak terbaca.

"Kau jatuh cinta kepadaku?" ulangnya. "Sudah kuduga."

"Ka—kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku mantan mata-mata, Miss Granger. Perubahan sikapmu tampak jelas sekali di mataku. Dan aku tidak terbuat dari batu." Severus mengatakannya dengan begitu tenang, seakan hal ini tidak terlalu penting baginya. Diam-diam Hermione merasa terluka. Sangat terluka.

_Dia sudah tahu aku jatuh cinta kepadanya dan reaksinya begitu datar. Benar dugaanku. Dia sudah menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. Dia __masih mencintai Lily, dan dia tidak mungkin membalas perasaanku. Bodohnya aku…_

"Well, kurasa aku sudah mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Miss Granger," ujar Severus, tak ada pancaran sinar di matanya. Tatapannya kosong. "Wanita mana pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Memilih mati daripada harus mencintaiku."

"Tidak!" Hermione serta-merta bangkit dari ranjang, nyaris ambruk kalau Severus tidak refleks menangkap tubuhnya. "Jangan katakan hal sekejam itu kepada dirimu sendiri, Severus! Itu tidak benar!"

Severus mencengkram kedua lengan Hermione, bermaksud mengembalikannya ke ranjang. Namun wanita itu malah memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Miss Granger. Aku tidak pernah pantas untuk siapa pun. Untuk Lily. Untukmu. Tidak. Kurasa kau sudah tahu seperti apa latar belakangku yang kelam, dan aku sendiri jelas-jelas bukan pria baik."

"Aku tahu," gumam Hermione. kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Severus dan meminta pria itu untuk menatapnya. "Bagaimana pun kita tak bisa mengubah masa lalumu. Tapi kau masih punya masa depan, Severus. Semua yang kulakukan ini… Well, hanya kecelakaan konyol." Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Sayangnya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti." Hermione tertawa lirih, mempererat dekapannya. "Karena kau tampan?"

Severus mendengus. "Pastinya bukan!"

"Karena kau pria paling pemberani yang pernah kukenal. Kau pria hebat dan terhormat. Kau punya kebaikan di dalam dirimu yang tak pernah ingin kau tunjukkan kepada orang lain, tapi selalu kau lakukan tanpa pamrih. Kau pria brilian, licik, judes, dingin, misterius, dan menantang. Entahlah… aku tak tahu apa lagi. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Itu saja."

Mereka hanya diam saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Hermione tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Severus. Bibir pria itu sekali lagi hanya sedikit berkedut, hampir tersenyum. Tapi ia sempat melihat sepasang mata kelam itu berbinar, meski hanya sekilas.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Severus? Apa kau juga…?"

Tanpa sadar, Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tegang. Ia ingin menanyakan perasaan Severus kepadanya. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana mengutarakannya. Sepertinya Severus pun demikian.

"Kau tahu ini ramuan apa, Miss Granger?" Severus menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil dan membuka sumbatnya. Hermione belum ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hanya menatap botol itu dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Coba kau cium dan beritahu aku apa baunya."

Hermione melakukan apa yang diminta Severus. "Ini Amortentia. Err, aku membaui rumput yang baru dipotong, perkamen baru, dan… " Kedua pipi Hermione merona. Ia memandangi Severus dengan sorot penuh arti. "…bau cendana. Bau yang selalu kucium dari tubuhmu."

"Benar." Severus mengangguk. Tanpa banyak omong, ia langsung menegaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Severus?" jerit Hermione ngeri.

_Apa ini artinya dia tidak mencintaiku? Walau__ cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku tetap tidak mau ia meminum Amortentia. Aku tidak mau dia mencintaiku karena pengaruh ramuan cinta! _

"Severus! Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tuntut Hermione begitu Severus menghabiskan isi botol itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Severus balik bertanya. "Katakan apa khasiat Amortentia, _love_."

_Love? Dia memanggilku 'love'? Terdengar indah dan sangat menyenangkan kalau saja dia tidak dalam pengaruh Amortentia. _

"Amortentia adalah ramuan cinta yang paling manjur di dunia. Dia mamanipulasi perasaan seseorang dan memunculkan rasa cinta yang tidak pernah ada…"

"Dan bagaimana jika perasaan cinta itu sudah ada?" potong Severus.

"Maka tidak ada yang bisa dimanipulasi dan… Oh?" Hermione tercengang. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Peminumnya tak akan terpengaruh. Karena bagaimana pun juga, cinta yang sejati jauh lebih kuat daripada sihir apa pun," lanjut Severus, berbisik tepat di telinga Hermione dan membuat wanita itu bergidik geli. "Jadi kurasa aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi secara tidak langsung."

"Kau mencintaiku, Severus?" Hermione balas berbisik, tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Namun pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ini tidak bisa segera terjawab, karena Severus sudah membungkam Hermione dengan bibirnya. Ciumannya lembut dan hati-hati.

Hermione bereaksi cepat. Kedua tangannya bergerak menelusuri perut Severus yang rata, dadanya yang bidang, sebelum akhirnya menangkup kedua sisi wajah pria itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Merlin! Dia sangat menginginkan bibir tipis itu sejak dua minggu terakhir.

Salah satu tangan Severus membelai rambut keriting Hermione. Tangan satunya lagi melingkari pinggang wanita itu, mendekapnya semakin erat selagi bibirnya sibuk mengklaim bibir Hermione. Ia menyapukan ujung lidahnya di permukaan bibir bagian bawah wanita itu, membuat Hermione mengerang lirih dan membuka bibirnya perlahan, mengundang lidah itu untuk menjelajah masuk.

Tak ada penyesalan atau protes. Ciuman Severus memang agak canggung pada mulanya. Tapi semakin panas dan menggairahkan pada akhirnya. Hermione mempererat pelukannya, menekankan lidahnya sendiri ke dalam rongga mulut Severus, menari-nari di dalam sana, menggoda lidah Severus untuk berduel. Sementara itu, tanpa sadar Hermione mengangkat salah satu kakinya, mengaitkan kaki itu di pinggang Severus untuk menahan pria itu agar tidak memisahkan diri.

Severus mengangkat kaki Hermione yang satu lagi, dan membopong wanita itu, untuk kemudian membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Namun ia masih belum ingin berhenti beradu pagut. Bibir Hermione terlalu manis dan nikmat.

Hermione mendesah saat kedua tangan Severus menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengulum bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan segar dan pedasnya mint yang tertinggal di lidah Severus ketika lidah mereka saling bertautan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengerang sekali lagi saat merasakan ciuman Severus merambah ke lehernya dan semakin turun menuju ke belahan dadanya.

"Hem hem…"

Suara dehem itu sontak membuyarkan segalanya. Wajah Hermione pucat pasi. Begitu juga wajah Severus saat ia memisahkan diri dari Hermione. Namun sudah terlambat untuk mengubah posisinya sekarang. Ia terlanjur tertangkap basah sedang menindih Hermione di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kepala sekolah?" Hermione berusaha menutupi nada takut-takutnya.

Albus Dumbledore menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi takjub. Matanya mengerling dan bibirnya setengah terbuka. Tetapi ia tidak tampak marah. Hanya kaget, rupanya. Sangat kaget.

"Aku datang kemari untuk memastikan kondisimu, profesor Granger. Tapi setelah melihat sendiri sekarang, kupastikan kau sudah baik-baik saja." Dumbledore tersenyum jahil, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, sebelum berbalik pergi. "Lanjutkan."

**El Extremo**

**Review Please…. *ngumpet di kolong meja**** sambil nunggu review***


End file.
